As the Blind Fire Burns
by Makayla12221
Summary: Asami Mai Hisoka is trying to live a normal ninja life. The problem is that she's blind & is wanted in the Hidden Sound village for something she didn't do! Will she ever be able to live a normal life, or will she be killed for a crime she didn't commit?
1. Chapter 1 Once Lost is Found

By: Makayla Wilhelm

Chapter 1

Once Lost is Found

*Huff* *Huff* I ran from Sound Ninja as fast as I could.

"Leave me alone, please!" I screamed in tiredness and horror, "I didn't do anything wrong! Please, go away!"

I was running out of breath and was fazing in and out. My vision was fading in and out as well. I could barely breathe. Eventually, my legs gave out on me and I feel to the ground and then, everything went black.

A week later, I woke up in a Konoha hospital with a major headache. I moaned. I felt vibrations from someone pacing back and forth at the edge of my bed. I tried to open my eyes, but that was a **BIG** mistake. I closed my eyes again and put the palms of my hands on my forehead. I moaned again, only a lot louder. The vibrations stopped. I could feel the mystery person's eyes glaring at me.

"Who are you?" I managed to say with a scratchy voice.

"I am Lord Hokage. How are you feeling?" he asked in a kind voice.

"I feel like I'm going to die from extreme pain," I replied, my voice starting to return.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that," he told me in a calm voice.

"Maybe you can't, but I can," and as I said that, I did a healing jutsu that healed me completely of all my injuries.

Lord Hokage made a humming sound, like he was intrigued by what I could do. That's when I felt vibrations of someone who had a kind ora walking in. By the time he came in, I could finally open my eyes, my headache was gone, and I was standing up and pacing around the room cautiously so I didn't hit anything, to use up some energy.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

"My name is Asami Mai Hisoka. Asami means 'morning beauty', Mai means 'dance', and Hisoka means 'reserved'," I replied in a serious, emotionless tone, "so, who are you?"

"My name is Iruka. If you would like to stay in Konoha, I would be your academy teacher," he replied again with a smile.

"I guess I have no choice," I replied, "I know this may sound rude, but why do you smile all the time?"

"Well…" he trailed off in thought.

"You know what, just forget I ever asked," I told him, again in an emotionless tone.

"What's with this girl, Iruka sensei? She acts just like Sasuke," a boy with sort of frustrated ora said stubbornly while walking into the room.

"Sasuke…" I said to myself, "That name sounds so familiar…"

"You know him?" Iruka sensei asked me politely.

"I think so. Does he have an emotionless attitude, black hair, and is Uchia?" I asked curiously.

"Yea, he does," the young boy answered in a jealous/angry tone, "What's with your eyes? There all…foggy."

"That's because I was born," I paused and sighed in distress, "blind."

"Really?" the boy's ora suddenly changed from angry to sympathetic, "What about your parents?"

"They were killed the night of my 3rd birthday," I replied in a sad tone, "I can still remember their screams as they died at night."

"Anyway, just to be nice here, what's your name kid?" I asked not trying to be rude, but probably was.

"My name is … Hey! What did you just call me?!" he yelled in anger and frustration.

"Sorry," I replied, not really all that sorry, "Just asking a question. Jezz."

"Naruto, be nice to her. She's new here. You promised you would be good," Iruka sensei whispered to the frustrated kid under his breath.

"Sorry about Naruto. He doesn't know how to properly make friends, so he's normally all by himself," Lord Hokage told me.

"Really?" I said intrigued, "then let him know when he's calmed down to consider me his first."

"Huh?" Naruto sounded puzzled, "Consider you my first what?"

"Your first friend, Naruto," I said with a smile, "My name is Asami Mai Hisoka. It's nice to meet you, Naruto."  
Naruto's angry ora changed into a kind, happy ora. I stuck my hand out to shake his. He reached out and we shuck hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Asami," he replied.

"Well then you two," Iruka sensei interrupted, "you ready to go to school?"

"Yea," I replied with a smile.

"Believe it!" Naruto replied, also smiling.

So, we all went of to school with smiles, but as soon as we got close to the school, my smile turned back into an emotionless expression. Naruto's ora went from happy to confused. I told him that when I meet people, this always my expression.

"It's the same way when I go to new places," I said, "Just pretend you don't see me, ok?"

"All right with me," he replied.

"See you after school," I whispered to him.

"Ok. Bye!" he replied in the same way.

I picked up my pace and started to fast walk. I was the first one to get into class. When I got to class and everyone had settled down, Iruka sensei told the class that today we were doing battle practice. I was going to face Sasuke. I was so excited to face the one kid who was Uchia like me (even though we're the only ones left). I went up the stairs to face the Uchia academy student who, in many ways, was the same as me, and yet so different.

2


	2. Chapter 2 And the Battle Begins

Chapter 2

And the Battle Begins

When we all got up to the roof, the other students were talking about who would win the fight between Sasuke and I. Everyone of the students said Sasuke. I knew though, that I would make them think twice once my pet ferret, Nerugui, got here. Nerugui was always my eyes, ever cense I was able to walk. He would tell me where my opponent was by following a code we came up with together and we memorized it together too. Iruka sensei called us up first. I wasn't nervous at all because as soon as Sasuke and I faced one another, I could feel the vibrations that Nerugui was making to let me know he was here. I looked at him and nodded. One of the girl students saw me and Nerugui looking at one another. So did Iruka sensei.

"All right," he began, "Before the training starts, Asami, I would like to ask you if that's your ferret?"

"Yea, he's mine," I replied, "but I need him to fight. If I don't have him, I would most likely get killed in battle."

"Why is that?" a fellow female student named Sakura asked, "Can't you see Sasuke right in front of you?"

Everyone started to laugh, but Naruto got mad, really mad.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted in anger.

"Why should we, Naruto?" a girl named Ino replied.

He looked at me for approval. I nodded my head to let him go ahead.

"Because…Because she's blind!" he yelled out in sympathy and anger.

"There's no way!" one kid shouted out.

I could tell Sasuke was looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"Iruka sensei, is that true?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Yes, it's true," Iruka sensei replied.

"Then why isn't she at home with her family?" Ino asked rudely.

Tears started to fall down my face. My parent's terrified screams filled my ears. The memory flooded back into my mind. I fell to my knees and cried. Everyone stared.

"I'm not at home with my family because my family was murdered on the night of my 3rd birthday, ok?! They're dead. They're just… dead," I replied through my tears of sorrow and remembrance of that fateful night.

I could tell everyone was looking at me in sympathy, especially Sakura. Ino didn't buy it, though.

"I want proof that she's blind," she objected, "let's see her fight without her seeing-eye ferret."

I stud up confidently. I looked at Nerugui and nodded. Nerugui backed down with worried ora around him.

"Fine," I replied to Ino, "I will fight without Nerugui. But be warned, I can't control Nerugui forever. If he feels that I'm taking too much damage, he will step in to help me."

"Fine, just as long as he stays out long enough to prove to me that you're truly blind," Ino said stubbornly.

"Trust me, he will," I turned to Sasuke, "Ready to fight?"

"You bet I am," he replied slyly.

He jumped into the air. I focused on what move he might use. I remembered all the moves he had back in the Uchia village. He tried to kick me, but I moved out of the way at the exact moment he was about to hit me. He had a shocked ora around him.

"Are you surprised?" I asked slyly, "Well, you shouldn't be BBS. Also known as Big … Brother… Sasuke."

"How do you know about that nick name?" he asked in an angry/frustrated tone.

"Don't you recognize me big brother Sasuke?" I asked in a babyish way.

His ora changed again from frustrated and angry to a kind of ora that made him seem like he finally remembered who I was.

"No… It's not possible. It's just not possible," he said in an astonished tone.

"What's not possible, BBS? That you and your brother aren't the only Uchiha left?" I asked in a sarcastic and sly voice.

"LSA? Also known as little sister Asami? Is that really you?" Sasuke asked with hopeful ora.

Sasuke started to let his guard down. I knew if I was ever going to strike, the time was now, but I just couldn't do it. Iruka sensei stepped in.

"All right then, next fight," he yelled out, "This fight is a draw."

"No way!" Ino yelled out, "No one's ever gotten close to beating Sasuke!"

"Well, now someone has," I replied to Ino, "Good fight, BBS."

"Same to you, LSA," Sasuke replied.

That's when the bell rang for school to end. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and me while we were talking.

"You ready to go Asami?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yea, I'm ready Naruto, just let me call for Nerugui and I'll be ready to go once he gets here."

I whistled in a loud and quick way. Nerugui came running and jumped up onto my shoulder.

"Now I'm ready to go," I told Naruto, "See you later Sasuke."

"See you later, Asami," he replied as I walked away.

Naruto walked me home, but once we got there, we were not prepared for what waited for us…

2


	3. Chapter 3 The Sound Ninja Return

Chapter 3

The Sound Ninja Return

"Thanks for walking me home Naruto," I said with a smile as Nerugui got the door open.

"No problem," he replied with happy ora around him.

Nerugui squeaked to let me know the door was open.

"By the way, Naruto," I called to him as I was about to walk in, "go get Sasuke and come back. The Sound Ninja are back to kill me."

Naruto's ora went from happy to worry.

"Just go all right? Just hurry up and go," I commanded.

He did as I asked him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a dark voice asked as I entered the room.

I got a shiver down my spine. I was about to run out the door, when one of the sound ninja slammed the door shut and locked it. I then knew that I was about to be blind and dead. One of the ninja kicked me down to the floor. The door then flew open, and I hoped I knew who the people who barged in were. I knew right away who was who as soon as I heard their voices.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"Leave my sister alone!" Sasuke yelled repetitively.

"You need to go away and leave my students alone," Iruka sensei repeated.

"Do you guys have to say the same thing three different ways?" I asked rhetorically.

"Uhhhh…" they all exclaimed while trailing off.

"Never mind," I replied.

One of the sound ninja picked me up with his arm around my throat and holding a kunai to my throat as well. He chuckled in a psychotic way.

"Leave her alone? Sorry, but we can't do that," the sound ninja with the kunai to my throat replied, "You see, she's wanted dead in the Hidden Sound Village for a horrible crime she claims she didn't commit, but our leader says otherwise. He said that she committed a murder and killed his only son, who was only six years old."

"I told you, that's not true!" I interrupted, "It was the leader who did it and now he's blaming me!"

"You better keep quiet you little brat, or you're dying right here, right now," the girl sound ninja commanded angrily.

I wanted to abject, but knowing the circumstances, I decided to keep my mouth shut. Nerugui squeaked in a quiet way so I would know where he was and that he was ready when I was. I nodded to Nerugui and Sasuke. They both nodded back. Nerugui squealed with ready–to–fight ora around him. Nerugui landed on the sound ninja with the kunai next to my throat's face and scratched his face non-stop till he let go of me. Then, Sasuke leaped up and kicked the kunai-holding sound ninja through the wall of the old building and out into some patrolling ninja. The girl sound ninja tried to strike, but Naruto got to her first. He did the same as Sasuke did with the same outcome. Iruka sensei did a shadow clone jutsu and threw the last sound ninja out of one of the windows. All the sound ninja were defeated and I was safe, along with Nerugui. I turned and thanked them for their protection.

"It's no problem LSA, just try to be more careful next time," Sasuke replied.

"I try to be careful every time, and yet, it happens anyway," I informed Sasuke.

"Change of subject," Iruka sensei stepped in, "Who wants to go out for ramin with Naruto and me?"

"I do!" I exclaimed happily.

Sasuke decided to go to. We had a great time, but now it's time to skip ahead to the chuunin exams, where the real problems began…


	4. Chapter 4 The Memorable Encounter

Chapter 4

The Memorable Encounter

After everyone graduated from the academy, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were put in the same cell. I, on the other hand, was put in cell number fifteen with a guy named Isamu which means "courage" and a guy named Hotaru which means "darkness and despair." My sensei's name is Tenma which means "demon." My sensei, despite her name, is actually nice most of the time. Hotaru **HATES** me. For some odd reason, he just can't stand me. It might have been the fact that I keep showing him up all the time, but the same time, maybe he shouldn't challenge me to do something all the time. Then, I wouldn't get the chance to prove him wrong.

Anyway, when cell number seven came back (Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto), I was waiting for them to tell them what's been happening lately with my cell and why there are genin from different hidden villages all gathered here, including one cell from the Hidden Sound village. My sensei, Tenma, and the other two guys in my group, Isamu and Hotaru, were waiting with me. Hotaru complained the whole time. And the whole time, I zoned him out, or at least I tried.

"Why are we waiting here for **her** friends," Hotaru complained.

"So we can practice patients," Tenma sensei answered kindly.

"But I heard the main reason we're hanging around here is to meet Asami's lame friends," Hotaru continued.

That's when I snapped.

"My friends aren't lame," I told him in a frustrated tone, "and once you meet them, you'll agree with me."

"What ever, lame wad," Hotaru said rolling his eyes.

I was about to beat him senseless, when Nerugui squeaked to let me know that Sasuke and the others in cell seven were at the door. I heard the door open wide. I turned back around and inhaled so I could relax.

"Welcome back guys!" I said, waving to them.

"What are your cell-mates doing here?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Don't ask me 'cause I have no clue, but I don't really care either, so, yea," I replied, glad that they were back.

"How'd you know we came in?" Naruto asked confused.

"Take a guess," I told them.

"Um, Nerugui told you," Naruto answered.

"You're correct, Naruto," I told him confidently.

Sasuke walked up to me and leaned toward my ear.

"How do you stand Hotaru?" he asked me questioningly.

"When he starts to dare me to do something or starts to complain, I zone his annoying voice out of my head," I replied to Sasuke.

"Good enough for me," Sasuke said.

"I thought it might be," I replied with a smile.

"Are you two talking about me?" Hotaru asked stubbornly.

"No," Sasuke and I replied at the same time.

"So, what's with those three sand ninja staring at us?" Sakura asked nervously.

"One is named Gaara," I sighed like I loved him, "The other two are Kankuro and Temari."

"So, who's who?" Sasuke asked in a cool sort of way.

"Well, Gaara's the one with the giant gourd on his back, Kankuro is the one with the mummified object on his back, and Temari is the blond girl," I replied in a neutral tone.

"Why does Gaara look at you like he loves you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"That's because, well," at that moment, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari jumped down from where they were and Gaara stepped forward to explain our situation.

"Are you Sasuke, her big brother?" Gaara asked in his deep voice.

"Yes. You Gaara?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I am. The reason we look at each other the way we do is because we do love one another," Gaara answered for me.

He knew I was getting uncomfortable because of the topic we were on, so, he tried to change it, but it didn't work.

"So, how was your mission?" Gaara asked, "Asami told me you went to the land of waves. What was it like?"

"Don't change the topic," Sasuke demanded, "Sis, are you really in love with this sand ninja loser?!"

Gaara didn't like being called a loser.

"What did you call me?" Gaara said in an angry and deep voice.

"Guys!" I yelled as I jumped between them to separate them, "Nock it off! You don't need to fight over me!"

"Yea, but your brother," Gaara started.

"I don't care who started it," I commanded, "I'm finishing it!"

"Yea, but," Sasuke started.

"No, buts," I ordered, "Jezz, now I know how mom felt when we argued. And Sasuke, whether you like it or not, Gaara and I are in love, and you can't change that. Now nock it off!"

"Fine, we'll call a truce," Gaara told me.

"Just until the chuunin exams are over," Sasuke finished.

"Good, because right now we have bigger issues to worry about," I pointed to the rooftop where Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were once standing, and where sound ninja were now standing.

"You've got to be kidding me," Gaara said as I felt the vibrations of him forcing himself in front of me, "Stay behind me alright, Asami?"

I looked over at Sasuke with worried eyes. Sasuke's ora was jealous/angry while at the same time understanding. He told me it was ok.

"Fine by me," I replied to Gaara.

"Well now," one of the sound ninja said, "Looks like the love buds are once again blooming, right Lord Orochimaru?"


	5. Chapter 5 Orochimaru Returns

Chapter 5

Orochimaru Returns

"Well now," one of the sound ninja said, "what's this? Looks like some Leaf ninja have just arrived back home, right Lord Orochimaru?"

"You're correct, Mamochi," a man with a dark, evil ora replied.

I sensed all the sound ninja and their leader were about to jump down to get closer to us. I told every one to back up a few paces. They did as I told and as I predicted, they made vibrations indicating that they were on their way down to greet us. I hoped their greeting wouldn't end in a fight.

"Well, well, well, look at this," Lord Orochimaru commented, "Asami Mai Hisoka! Long time, no see, hum?"

"What are **you** doing here, Orochimaru?" I said in an angry voice, "What do you want?"

"I want two things. Thing number one is your dear brother Sasuke. Thing number two … is you!" Orochimaru replied with sinister ora around him.

"Do you want us alive or dead?" I asked stupidly.

"I want your brother alive, but I want you dead," he replied once again with sinister ora all around him.

"We won't let you get your filthy, evil hands on either one of them, right, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked bravely.

"That's exactly right, Sakura," Kakashi sensei agreed.

"Kakashi Hatake, what are you doing here?" my sensei, Tenma asked demandingly and curiously.

"I'm here to help you fight Orochimaru," he replied with a serious tone.

"Should we go before one of us gets killed by the growing mob of people?" a girl sound ninja asked, worried about getting .

"What?" I questioned tauntingly, "Are you afraid of being destroyed by my half of the ancient sand spirit also known as Shukaku?"

Once I said that, I knew that I made a **HUGE** mistake.

"Are you accusing us of being cowards?" another boy sound ninja asked suspecting and semi-angrily.

"Maybe," I replied, realizing a moment to late what I had done.

I slunk back behind Gaara. Hotaru had annoyed and cocky ora around him.

"What's wrong Asami?" Hotaru taunted, "Are you afraid to fight back?"  
I looked at him with an annoyed look on my face. Hotaru knew why I was looking at him that way, but he didn't care. Gaara and Sasuke, on the other hand, all of the sudden had annoyed and angry oras around them. Their muscles grew tense. I could feel it. They both wanted to knock Hotaru out cold, but despite my better instincts, I convinced them not to. They tried to object, but I just didn't let there objections faze me and my extremely dumb decision. They eventually agreed with me.

"Now where did those sound ninja go?" Isamu asked causally.

"Um…" Hotaru stuttered shyly, "I guess they ran for the hills."

"I wouldn't count on it," I told him while looking around.

"For once, Asami's right," Gaara confirmed, "but I don't since their chakra, so you should be safe, for now."

"Let's hope so," I thought to myself. 


	6. Chapter 6 Begining of the Chuunin Exams

Chapter 6

The Beginning of the Chuunin Exams

"Well now, that was exciting, wasn't it?" Kakashi sensei exclaimed.

"Really? That's your finishing punch line?" I said disappointedly, "That was sad, very, very sad."

"Hey!" Sakura interrupted, "That's not…"  
I felt the vibrations of Kakashi sensei putting his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"It's alright, Sakura. She's actually and surprisingly, right," Kakashi sensei told her.

"What do you mean surprisingly?" I asked in an enraged yet calm tone.

"Hold it," Sasuke said while trying to hold me back, "Where'd those sand gennin go?"

"You mean Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari?" I asked, surprised Sasuke would be the one to ask, "Well… I don't know. Why does it matter? Do you really care? Or, are you just asking for the sake of pointing out the not-so-obvious?"

"I'm just doing for the sake of pointing out the not-so-obvious," Sasuke replied.

"Why?" I asked tauntingly.

"Please don't start that again," Hotaru asked annoyed.

"Why?" I asked again.

"No! The insanity of it all!" Isamu yelled out.

"Once again, really?" I said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, really," Isamu replied confidently.

"Change of topic," Sakura interrupted, "What's with all the different groups gathering here in Konoha?"

"A bunch of different groups from different hidden villages are here for the chuunin exams, right Tenma sensei?" I explained.

"That's exactly right, Asami," Tenma sensei replied, "So you guys better go train so you can get stronger."

"And maybe Kakashi sensei can work on being on time," Naruto said while laughing.

We all laughed in unison. Then we parted ways and as we did, I wondered what Orochimaru was going to do to Sasuke and why he wanted Sasuke alive and me dead…


	7. Chapter 7 The Writen Test

Chapter 7

The Written Test

When Hotaru, Isamu, and I went to go train, my sensei said something surprising.

"I have nominated one of you who I believed was ready to be in the chuunin exams," she claimed.

"I bet it was me," Hotaru exclaimed.

"And yet, it wasn't," Tenma sensei replied, "The person I nominated was Asami Mai Hisoka."

"Wha?! Why her?! Why not someone who's smart and brave and can actually see what's right in front of them?!" Hotaru yelled out in anger.

"Hey! And what exactly does that mean?" I asked in a frustrated tone.

"That means, you dim wad, that I should be the one to go, not you," Hotaru replied stubbornly.

"What ever," I replied stubbornly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the first part of the chuunin exams. Come on, Nerugui!"

Nerugui followed me as I walked out of the training area. I felt the air moving as if Isamu was waving as I left.

"Good luck Asami!" Isamu called after me.

I turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks Isamu!" I called back.

Then, I turned and went to the first area where the first part of the chuunin exams were to be held…

When I got into the room, I saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were there. So was Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. I gulped as I walked past them to get to Sasuke and the others. I could feel Gaara's eyes glaring at me in a neutral sort of way. I just walked right on past with Nerugui on my right shoulder and my new shadow pet, Kei, at my side. Kei means "wise" in Japanese. Kei is a rough collie with black fur where the brown would be on a normal rough collie. Shadow pets have the ability to mend with shadows, become a shadow, or get into another person's shadow and control their every move. Kei is a full grown shadow rough collie, but as long as I live, he shall as well.

But anyway as I approached them, some sound ninja started to head my way. I got to Sasuke and the other's before they reached me though, so I was safe, for now. And as soon as I reached them and said hi, the exam prompter came in and yelled out something weird to get everyone's attention.

"All right then, listen up. The first exam is a written test, so you better know …" he continued.

I zoned out after that. After about five minutes of me zoning out, he lead us to the testing room and told us that there would be a mysterious tenth question, but I could tell that this was just to test our mental strength and courage in a tough situation. On the back of my paper, I wrote, "There is no tenth question," and kept the paper on that side. As the prompter walked around, he looked down my isle and saw what I had written. By that time, more then half the people had left the room. He turned and walked back to the front of the room and told everyone that we passed. Everyone was confused except for me. Gaara, who was forced to sit next to me, saw what I had written on the back of my paper. Sakura raised her hand. He pointed to her and asked what she wanted.

"What about the tenth question?" she asked curiously.

"Why don't you ask Miss Asami Mai Hisoka. She knows the answer to your question," he replied.

"There was no tenth question," I answered, "It was meant to test your mental strength and courage, right?"

"You're absolutely right," the exam prompter replied, "the test wasn't about the writing part, it was about how you would handle being in tough situations."

"Oh, I see now," Naruto commented.

"Good, because it's now time for the second exam," and as that was said, the second exam prompter came in with an army sort of attitude and personality.

"I'd hate to be on her bad side," I thought to myself.

"Hey there, you maggots, time for you to follow me to the next part of the exams," the female exam prompter explained.

"Well, this should be interesting, right Kei?" I asked Kei.

"Right," he replied (shadow pets speak the same languages their master does).

"Let's go you two," I commanded as everyone started to head out for the second exam.


	8. Chapter 8 The Forest of Death: Day 1

Chapter 8

The Forest of Death: Day 1

"All right, you maggots," the second exam prompter exclaimed, "It's now time to start explaining the rules to the second exam. Now, this area is a training ground called 'The Forest of Death.' It's called that because most of you who go in there, most likely won't come out."

Everyone's ora went from interested to worry and scared, except for Gaara's and mine.

"Well this should be challenging and fun, right Kei?" I asked, looking in Kei's direction.

"You bet," he replied, ready to start the exam so he could find a shadow to control.

"Anyway, here are some forms you have to fill out in order to enter the forest. Once you do that, go over to that tent, go in on the right get a scroll, and come out on the left. And finally, once that's done, go pick a gate and stand in front of it till they open. That's when the exam will begin."

"Why do we need scrolls?" Ino asked curiously.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot to mention what the scrolls are for," the female exam prompter claimed, "There are two types of scrolls, an Earth scroll and a Heaven scroll. Your goal is to have one of each scroll and be at the tower in the middle of the forest by the end of the third day. Each one of you will either have an Earth scroll or a Heaven scroll. They will be given out randomly and you won't know who has what scroll either, so pick your fights carefully. Now you maggots, the gates will open in ten minutes. Be in front of a gate in that time or you're not participating. Now, I'll leave you alone to get prepared."

As soon as she was done, I got up and walked over to the tent. They handed me a Heaven scroll, or so Kei told me (turns out later on that he was wrong, but that I'll explain later). I walked up to a random gate. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked up to the gate on my right and to my left, were Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. I could tell that Gaara was glaring at me again, trying to observe me and how tough I may be. I knew he would try to attack me in the forest. I just knew it. But I wasn't worried at all. Gaara may be evil on the outside, but I know another side of him even his older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, don't know…

"Ok then, Time to open the gates!" The exam prompter called out as the gates opened, "The second exam… has BEGUN!"

And as I ran in, I could feel the vibrations of three people pursuing me and I knew who my pursuers were …

"Gaara, " I mumbled to myself.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I leapt down to the ground. And standing in front of me was, as I suspected, my pursuers Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. I knew what Gaara was thinking. He thought I was an easy kill, but he was wrong and I was ready to prove it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the sand siblings," I said in a sarcastic/welcoming tone, "This'll be interesting, right Nerugui? Kei?"

"Squeak," Nerugui replied with ready-to-fight ora around him.

"Right," Kei replied with the same ora.

"It'll be a trip down a dark, twisted path of crisis-crossing memories," I said chuckling psychotically.

"Asami?" Kei asked worried, "Are you alright? Is that Shadowcrawler thing taking over again?"

I fell to my knees and clinched my head in between my hands. I moaned and screamed in pain.

"Nerugui!" I managed to cry out, "Go… get… Sasuke!"

"Squeak!" Nerugui replied as he ran off.

"Kei!" I called to him, "Go with Nerugui and help him track down Sasuke! Hurry!"

"But…" Kei objected.

"NOW!" I yelled at him.

I screamed in pain again. Kei ran off to help Nerugui find Sasuke. While all this was happening, Temari and Kankuro's ora changed from neutral to afraid. Gaara's ora went from evil to a little confused, but evil was mixed in.

"What the heck is wrong with her?!" Kankuro said in fear.

"It's like…she's possessed by a demon," Temari finished.

"That's because she is," Gaara said in his deep, dark voice, "The Shadowcrawler demon Takes a hold of it's host at random times and takes control of the host. Then it destroys anyone who decides to destroy it. Kankuro, her name was Asami, right?"

"Yea. Why does it matter?" he replied.

"That's the girl…"Gaara trailed off but then came back to finish what he had started to say, but he had a worried and kind ora around, "That's the girl who I was friends with when everyone else thought that I was a monster. She believed that I wasn't a monster and even when other people tried to convince her that I **was** a monster, she never believed them. She was the one person who still believed that I had a meaning, that I was here for a good reason, and that I still had a purpose in life other than to kill. But when she was taken from me, I was heart broken and the only way to get her back was to train as hard as I could till I got to the chuunin exams and destroy anyone who got in my way."

"Gaara…" I managed to say with tears in my eyes, "I've…missed… you…best…buddy."

And with that I blacked out from exostion. I didn't wake up till the next day…


	9. Chapter 9 The Forest of Death: Day 2

Chapter 9

The Forest of Death: Day 2

When I woke up, I was at a camp site with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Kankuro and Temari were complaining (figures). I started to sit up while Kankuro and Temari were complaining and didn't know I was up till I said something.

"Why are we helping her, Gaara? She's a Konoha genin. We're going to end up destroying her village anyway, so why help her?" Temari complained.

"Temari's right, Gaara. Besides, she'll most likely get killed by our allies, the sound ninja. So, why help her if she's going to die anyway?" Kankuro asked while still complaining.

"Shut up! I won't let anything happen to the girl I love!" Gaara yelled out in anger and frustration.

"You're going to do what to Konoha?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh oh," Temari said embarrassed.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Kankuro asked nervously.

"Enough to know what those sound ninja are doing here! Including that Orochimaru guy!" I exclaimed in anger.

"And by the way, Gaara," I said after I calmed down, "You love me?"

I sensed the heat of him starting to blush. Then, I heard Kei, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Nerugui all looking for me.

"Gaara, thank you for helping me but I…" I started.

"I know," Gaara said with a semi-disappointed tone, "and you're welcome."

We all stud up. Gaara Came over to me and hugged me in a romantic way. When he started to back away, I kissed him on the cheek and ran off into the wood to meet up with Sasuke and the others. Once I found them, disaster struck…

"Hey guys!" I called over to Sasuke and the others as I ran over to them.

"Asami!" Naruto yelled out in excitement, "You're alive!"

"You better believe it," I said as their vibrations indicated them running toward me.

Kei started to sniff the air once they got close.

"What's up Kei?" I asked as Nerugui jumped up onto my shoulder.

"What's up is that I smell an enemy ninja nearby that's watching us," he replied.

I sniffed the air as well. I caught the scent right away. It was…

"Orochimaru!" I said startled and fearful of what was about to happen.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed nervously.

"You mean that guy that wants' one of you…" Sakura started.

"Please don't remind me Sakura," I interrupted.

"Oh, sorry Asami," Sakura replied.

"It's ok Sakura," I told her.

"Well, well, well, look what I found," I knew right away whose voice that was, "Four lost children and their two pet escorts."

"Orochimaru," I mumbled in a despising tone.

"Well now, someone sounds resentful of all I've done for them," Orochimaru said slyly as he stepped forward.

"I'm not resentful of the things you've done _for_ me, I'm resentful for the things you've done _to_ me," I replied defensively.

"Oh well. It's sad that you're doomed to die today. I could really use talent such as yours. Wait a moment," Orochimaru paused, "I could just use the forbidden curse mark jutsu and you would be at my beck and call."

Then, he chuckled psychotically. I started to back away in fear. Kei barked and growled angrily at Orochimaru. Then, something grabbed me and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. Then, the person pulled me back into the brush behind us. I struggled to get free and eventually, I did. And once I did, I was ready to strike, but that's when I realized who grabbed me.

"What the heck Gaara!" I whispered in an angry/frustrated tone, "I thought you were a sound ninja for a second there!"

"Sorry Asami," Gaara replied, "But I had to get you out of there."

"What about Sasuke and the others?" I asked a little worried about them.

"Don't worry. Kankuro and Temari are helping them get away," Gaara replied.

"Ok, if you say so," I told him.

That's when the others came into the brush. Sasuke's muscles were getting tense. I could sense it. Gaara's muscles were getting tense too. I ran up in between the two of them to keep them from killing one another.

"Ok, break it up you two," I commanded, "Now is not a good time to argue and fight, ok?"

"Fine Asami," Sasuke agreed.

"But only because we have bigger issues to worry about," Gaara finished.

That's when Kei started to growl and snarl at something hiding in the trees.

"Oh no," I said in terror, "It's Orochimaru! He's found us!"

"That's right, young Asami," a dark, evil voice replied sinisterly, "And now, YOUR MINE!"

As that was said, his neck stretched out and ha bit my neck really hard. I screamed in horror and pain. I could only hear the sound of my heart racing, pounding away in my ears. I could barely hear anyone's voice.

"Asami!" I heard Sasuke cry out quietly, "No!"

The vibrations Sasuke made showed he was running toward me, but as he got closer, Orochimaru let go and the direction that the air flowing behind him as he moved indicated that Orochimaru was headed toward … Sasuke himself!

"Sasuke, look out!" I managed to yell out as I fell to my knees in pain.

I cried out in extreme pain. Sakura threw a kunai at Orochimaru but he dogged it. Naruto tried to do the same, and he also failed. Gaara ran over to me and tried to get me out of here, but I pushed him away and told him and his siblings to get out of here. He tried to convince me to come with him, but I refused to leave my brother's side. So, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all fled the scene. Eventually, Orochimaru got to Sasuke and bit him on the neck like he did me. Sasuke screamed out in pain as well. As soon as Sasuke had a curse mark on his neck as well, Orochimaru disappeared in to the surrounding brush. Sakura and Naruto were the only one's left standing, while Sasuke's eyesight faded away and my eyesight just stayed the same and both our bodies grew num and limp…


	10. Chapter 10 The Forest of Death: Day 3

Chapter 10

The Forest of Death: Day 3

I woke up to the sound and vibrations indicating a fight. I quickly sat up and raised my hands up into the air.

"I'm alive!" I yelled out as I got out a kunai and flung it in the direction of one of the enemy ninja, "Sakura! What village are these guys from?"

"Their from the Hidden Sound village," Sakura yelled back.

Kei barked at me to let me know where he was. I called him over and asked him what's wrong. He barked the information at me, but I knew somehow what he was saying (I seem to have a way with dogs and I am fluent in dog too). He told me that Orochimaru used a silencing jutsu on him that made him unable to speak human languages. Then something hit the back of my neck. I cried out in pain.

"Ow! What the heck?! Who did that?" I objected as I reached behind me to touch the spot were I got hit.

Then, I realized something. Color and light were coming into my eyes. I was starting to get my sight back! I was overjoyed. I turned to see who preformed such a miracle. And sitting on a near-by rock, was a pink ferret who was smiling a blinding smile. The ferret looked in the direction of the fighting that was taking place. I looked too. Sakura looked beaten up and worn out. I stud up and called out to her.

"Sakura!" I yelled out as I ran over to her, "I'll take it from here. You go watch over Naruto and Sasuke."

"Oh, ok," she replied slowly as she got up and walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kei," I called to him, "Let's do this!"

"Woof," he barked back.

"And who might you be?" a guy with black hair asked calmly.

"My name is Asami Mai Hisoka of the Uchiha and Inuzuka clans. Who are you?" I asked questioningly.

"I am Sai," the black-haired one replied.

"My name is Hoshigaki Saki. My friends and teammates call me Sushi," the female with navy blue hair replied.

"As for me, I am Hyugaa Asiamaru," the ice blue-haired boy replied.

"What do you want?" I asked demandingly.

"We want **you** to stay out of our way and we want to kill Sasuke Uchiha," Saki answered.

"Well, I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news, but I'm afraid you're going nowhere near my older brother, Sasuke," I told them confidently, "It's time I use my special type of sharingan."

And with that, I closed my eyes and activated my sharingan. Sakura just stared at me with shocked eyes.

"This can't be the Asami we all know," she mumbled to herself, "She's got a lot more self confidence and is a lot more egger to take on any challenge that comes her way. The Asami we knew was shy and was afraid of what was to come. What did Tenma sensei do to Asami to make her change so fast?"

"Well Sakura, I can answer that," I said, over hearing her talking to her self and keeping my eyes sealed shut, "Tenma sensei gave me small missions to start with. And every time I succeed, I got a self confidence boost. Then as the missions got harder and harder, I worked harder and harder not to have the mission be a failure. And the more I succeeded, the more confident of myself I became. So much so, that I have become the Asami Mai Hisoka you see before you."

That's when I opened my eyes and reviled my special sharingan.

"That can't be a sharingan. It's a navy blue color," Sai pointed out.

"Well actually, I have a very rare type of sharingan. I can copy more than the normal three copy able jutsu: genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. I can even copy blood-line jutsus," I informed them.

"Let's test that theory, shall we," Asiamaru said confidently, "Let's take this brat down."

"Right!" Sai and Saki replied in unison.

"Fireball jutsu!" Asiamaru yelled out.

"Aqua barrier!" I yelled out as the bright fireball came at me at high speed.

A wall of water came up in between me and the fiery red ball charged at me. As the fireball hit the wall of clear, fresh water, the fireball fizzled into steam.

"Ha! Take that you ninja society, you," I gloated.

"Dang, she's good," Saki said with an impressed tone.

"Thank you. And now for my next trick, I shall disappear," and as I said that, I did the hand signs for a shadow mender jutsu.

Then, my whole body turned into a shadow-like state. I had basically become a deadly moving shadow. I swerved toward the evil ninja for an attack. I attacked them with a triple fireball jutsu and knocked them out cold. I turned back into my normal self as soon as I reached Sakura. I then used a healing jutsu called "serpent healing jutsu." Sakura looked at the back of my neck were my curse mark was. She gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I asked curiously.

"That mark that was on your neck…it's gone!" she replied in shock.

"Really? Cool," I said with a smile, "By the way Sakura, wasn't your hair longer than that?"

"Yea, it was," Sakura paused, "Wait! How did you know it got shorter?"

"I can see again, but it's for a limited time only," I replied smiling.

"What?! No way!" Sakura said in non-belief.

"Yes way," I told her, "Here, take the evil ninja's scroll. I have both the scrolls I need already."

"Really?" Sakura asked jokingly, "Counting all the times you blacked out, how would you have the time to get one?"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Sakura," I replied sarcastically, "Anyway, Gaara gave me one his group didn't need, but one I did."

"Oooo, you like Gaara, don't you?" Sakura asked tauntingly.

"That's for me to know and you to hopefully never find out," I replied with a smirk on my face.

"You think you're so clever don't you?" Sakura asked crossing her arms in frustration.

Then, Kei started to sniff the air.

"What's up Kei?" I asked worried about Orochimaru coming back for round two.

He told me in dog language that it's nothing to worry about and that it was just Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"So, what's up?" Sakura asked intrigued.

"Don't sweat it," I assured her, "It's just Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru."

"**Just** Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru huh?" a boy with brown hair and a white puppy with brown ears tucked in his shirt said annoyed, "Well, Asami, we'll show you, right guys?"

"Right," Hinata agreed shyly.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this fight Kiba?" I asked, knowing he'd say yes, but checking anyway.

"You bet," he replied, "Bring it on!"

"All right, you asked for the bark, but here comes the bite!" I said while pulling off my right black colored arm guard.

Then, I bit down on my left thumb so that it bled. I ran my bleeding thumb down my right arm where my arm guard was. That's when Kiba started to regret his decision.

"Summoning jutsu!" I cried out as I did the hand signs.

I slammed my right hand onto the hard and crusty brown ground and a big white puffy thing of smoke came up from the ground in front of me. Kiba all of a sudden knew what was coming.

"Oh no… No way… It's not possible…" Kiba muttered in astonishment, "It's just not possible…"

"What's not possible, Kiba?" Shino asked calmly.

"She can't be summoning a shadow wolf. Only people from the Inuzuka clan can do that," Kiba replied, still in shock.

"Shadow wolf? What's that Kiba?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

"There're wolves that can use shadow-based jutsus by using chakra stolen from their previous victims," Kiba replied, " Shadow wolves are extremely dangerous, more dangerous than the nine-tailed fox."

"Oh no…" Hinata said in fear.

"Now!" I yelled out from behind the puffy cloud of smoke.

That's when my summoned shadow wolf leapt from the smoke and landed on top of Kiba and Akamaru.

"Kiba, do you want to reconsider?" I asked calmly, knowing he'd try to fake me into letting Shadow off of him so he could attack, but I wouldn't let him trick me.

"Yes," Kiba replied in a fake disappointed tone.

"Stay on him, Shadow," I commanded.

"Right," Shadow replied.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kiba started, "You're the alpha male of the shadow wolf pack, right?"

"Yes, Kiba, I am," Shadow replied, "And the only reason this young girl can summon me is because she is actually one-forth Inuzuka and three-forth Uchiha."

"Really?" Kiba asked glancing at me.

"Is Shadow known for lying?" I told him.

"Well, Shadow isn't really known for much of anything," Kiba said as Shadow got off of him.

"Sad, but true," I replied.

"Ahem," Shadow objected, "I'm known for being the alpha male of the most feared creature sense the nine-tailed fox."

"Anything else that we don't know?" I asked rhetorically.

"Actually…no," Shadow replied disappointedly.

"Uh-huh. Ok, next on the agenda," I stated, "Sakura! How are those two num-nuts doing?"

"Who are you calling a num-nut, sis?" Sasuke asked slyly and rhetorically.

"What's Naruto's condition?" I asked for Hinata's sake while ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"He'll be ok, he's just sleeping now," she replied kindly.

Hinata sighed in relief. I walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him. Then, I closed my eyes, sighed in an annoyed way, and then…SMACK! I slapped him on his cheek. He immediately woke up.

"Ow!" Naruto said angrily, "What the heck was that for?!"

"Wake up!" I commanded, "Now is not a good time for sleeping. You still have a scroll to find."

"Just one?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Yea, Asami gave me the enemy ninja's scroll because she already has the two she needs," Sakura answered, showing everyone the scroll.

"Well, if you have both why aren't you headed to the tower?" Shino asked calmly.

"Because, I wanted to fight a little more before our time was up," I replied, "But I was, and still am, on my way there now. Come on Kei!"

"Woof," he replied.

"Oh, and Naruto," I called to him, not turning around, "Before I loose my eyesight once again, no wonder you're an idiot."

"Oh yea? And why's that?" he questioned in anger.

"You're a blond," I told him, "Not that all blonds are dumb, but you're a special blond called a dumb blond."

I ran off into the forest laughing with Nerugui and Kei following close behind. I could tell Naruto wanted to follow, but Sakura stopped him.

Soon, I reached the finish line, surprisingly, alive. Kei sniffed the air and told us to run to our door. As we went in, some one hiding in the forest behind us threw a kunai at Kei and hit him right as I opened the scrolls. He started to limp over to Nerugui & I. I turned to face him to see what was wrong. Then, that's when I saw it…

"What's wrong with Kei?" Tenma sensei asked me as she appeared and the smoke from the opened scrolls cleared.

"Tenma sensei!" I said in shock, "Well, apparently, someone threw a kunai through the crack in the door and hit Kei. Am I able to use my serpent healing jutsu?"

"What did Lord Hokage say about that?" Tenma sensei asked me.

"He said it was fine," I replied in a worried tone.

"Then, I say go for it," Tenma sensei replied.

"Ok," then, I ran over to Kei and pulled the blood-stained kunai out of the deep wound and chanted while doing the matching hand signs.

"Mi, tori, mi, tora, mi, ne, u, tatsu, mi. Mi, tori, mi, tora, mi, ne, u, tatsu, mi…" I chanted over and over again.

As I chanted, a line of green chakra slithered over to the wound and sealed it up. But when I went to check to see if he was all right, I made a heart-shattering discovery as I tried to check for a pulse.

"No… no… I… I can't find a pulse!" I said panicking and franticly trying to find a pulse, "Kei… no!"

I slammed my fist on the dark hard wood floor with tears of despair in my eyes. Tenma sensei tried to comfort me, but in the end we walked out with heavy hearts, or, at least, I did. Sure, I passed the second part of the chuunin exams, but something else passed too, my best friend.


	11. Chapter 11 The Kindness of an Enemy

Chapter 11

The Kindness of an Enemy

It was the end of the funeral, and as I predicted, I went blind once again. Kiba walked up to me with a kind and sympathetic ora around him.

"It must be hard," Kiba said as he stared at the picture of Kei with me.

"What do you mean Kiba?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I mean, you just lost a good friend. It hurts a lot, right?"

"Yea, it does," I replied with a confused feeling, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I told my parents about what Shadow told me," Kiba told me, "They wanted to meet you tonight, if that are ok."

"Yea, it'll be ok," I said as Nerugui jumped up onto my shoulder with comforting ora around him, "What time?"

"Is now ok?" Kiba asked in a kind tone.

"Yea, it is," I said in an 'I'm trying to be happy, but it's hard to be' kind of tone.

I followed Kiba to his house. Akamaru was really quiet till Kiba and I walked in. Kiba's mother and father walked into the room to greet us.

"Are you Asami Mai Hisoka of the Uchiha and Inuzuka clans?" Kiba's mother asked me.

"Yes, that's me," I replied to them in a semi-happy tone, "Thank you for inviting me into your home."

"It's all right," Kiba's father replied, "Kiba told us about what happened to your dog, Kei. We're terribly sorry about your loss."

"It's ok, it's not your fault," I assured them.

"We invited you here to ask you if you would like to be a part of our clan, but still also be a part of your's," Kiba's mother asked me in a sincere tone.

"So, you want me to be Uchiha and Inuzuka?" I asked confused and curious.

"Yes, and we understand if you say no," Kiba's father replied.

"Will I get one of the well-known Inuzuka clan familiars?" I asked, perking up a little.

"Yes, you will," Kiba's mother answered, "And you will be transferred into Kiba's group, whether you become a chuunin or not."

Side note: by the way, the preliminaries all ready happened and I made it through.

"Sure, why not?" I decided, "Kiba?"

"Yea, what's up?" he answered.

"Will you help me train my dog?" I asked politely.

"Sure I will," Kiba replied happily, "But you need a dog first."

"Oh, right," I replied giggling and smiling, "Where do I go to get one?"

"Kiba, please show her the way," Kiba's mother ordered.

"Ok," Kiba turned toward the door, "Let's go Asami."

"Right behind you Kiba," I told him as I walked out the door, "Thank you for everything!"

"No problem dear!" Kiba's parents yelled back.

We walked through the woods for about two minutes when I started to get board.

"So, Kiba, are we there yet?" I complained.

"All most, Asami," Kiba said in an annoyed tone.

"Are we there yet now?" I asked again.

"All most," Kiba said even more annoyed, "It should be just up ahead."

"Is the place we're going an old farm house with a barn next to it?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Kiba asked intrigued.

"Just a lucky guess, I guess," I told him, "Are we there yet now?"

"Yes, we're here," he told me as we skidded to a stop.

"Finally, we're here!" I called out happily.

"We've been out here for **five whole minutes**," Kiba informed me.

"I know, but still, finally!" I cried out again.

Kiba made vibrations indicated him rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Welcome to my humble Inuzuka clan dog adoption center," I heard an old man say in a kind and welcoming tone as we walked in.

"Thanks old man Toki," Kiba said to him.

"Who's your friend Kiba?" Toki asked kindly.

"My name is Asami Mai Hisoka of the Uchiha and Inuzuka clans," I replied with a smile.

"How much of your blood is Inuzuka?" Toki asked curiously.

"One-forth sir," I replied politely.

"Ok then, please follow me," Toki told us.

So, we followed him to a musty old barn and I walked around to each puppy pen to let each one that was interested in me to sniff me. I was told that the dog had to pick me, not I pick it. I walked over to the shadow husky puppy pen and stuck out my hand. One female puppy walked over to me, sniffed my hand, and jumped around playfully. I picked her up and held her.

"It look's like we have a match," Toki said happily.

"What are you going to name her?" Kiba asked kindly.

"Her name is," I paused to think, "Sophie."

"Woof!" Sophie barked a cute, high-pitched bark.

I giggled.

"I guess she likes that name," I commented.

"Yea, I guess so to. Well, we better get back to the village so you can train for the final part of the exams," Kiba remarked.

"Oh yea! Let's get going," I said, turning to Toki, "Thank you for everything!"

"No problem," he replied as he waved good-bye to us.

"Kiba," I said in a sincere tone.

"Yea? What's up?" he replied with a content ora around him.

"Will you help me learn how to do the moves you do with Akamaru?" I asked shyly.

"Sure, why not," he replied.

"Thank you Kiba," I said with a smile.

There was a long period of awkward silence.

"Hey, by the way, if my memory serve's me right, weren't we rivals at the academy?" Kiba said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yea, I guess we were," I replied thoughtfully, "But not anymore, right Kiba?"

"Right Asami," Kiba said with happy ora around him.

"Well," I started as felt the forest fading away, "We're home."

"Finally," Kiba exclaimed, "Now I can eat."

"What is it with boys and food?" I muttered to myself.

"Huh?" Kiba said confused.

"Don't worry about it," I told him, "After you and Akamaru eat, will you help train me?"

"Sure, but let's a cheeseburger or something first, ok?" Kiba commanded.

"Ok, sounds good to us," I replied as Sophie and my stomach growled.

"Let's get going then," Kiba commanded again.

"All right," I said as I followed Kiba to a place with food.

After we ate, we went to a random training ground and Kiba gave me different types of food pills that would increase my strength and my amount of chakra. Also, if I gave some to Sophie, she would get stronger as well. Then Kiba taught me moves like Beast and Human Mimicry and Fang over Fang/Wolf Fang over Fang. As the last part of the exam got closer, I got more and more excited and energized. I already knew who my opponent was. My opponent was Shino and his bug buddies. I shivered at the thought of his creepy crawly bugs.

Soon, the time had come to prove my worth to the Village Hidden in the Leafs. I smiled with joy and pride as Nerugui, Sophie, and I walked out into the warming sunlight with the other ninja who had made it this far too. I glanced over at Shino from the corner of my eye. I could feel him glancing back at me, so I looked forward again.

"All right you guys, you know the rules," the exam prompter said, "Naruto and Neji, you're up first. The rest of you, go up to the waiting area."

I followed everyone else into the waiting area. I cheered Naruto on the whole time. Eventually, Naruto beat Neji. Then, it was Temari verses Shikamaru's turn. Shikamaru eventually just gave up. My match was next.

"Hey Naruto," I called to him.

"Yea?" he replied with excited ora.

"Two things: one is why are you so excited?"

"Because, well, I've never seen you truly fight, so I'm excited to see what you can do."

"Oh, ok. And two, can you knock on wood for me so I can get some luck?"

"Sure," Naruto replied.

That's when I pulled out a piece of wood and chucked it at Naruto's head. I hit him directly on the forehead.

"Ow!" he yelled in pain, "What was that for?"

"You have officially knocked on wood," I told him, "Thank you."

Naruto got an annoyed ora and made vibrations indicating that he folded his arms in anger. I ran down to the entry way to the fighting grounds. Sophie and Nerugui were with me. I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Ready Sophie? Nerugui?" I asked confidently.

"Squeak!" Nerugui replied, also very confident.

"Ruff!" Sophie replied with the same feelings.

"Let's do this!" I commanded.

And with that, we walked out together to face Shino and his creepy crawly pals…


	12. Chapter 12 A Fight with a Purpose

Chapter 12

A fight with a Purpose

"Are you kids ready?" the exam prompter asked slyly.

"Yes," Shino said calmly.

"Let's do this!" I replied ecstatically.

"Ok then… Let the fight begin!"

"You worried about losing Shino?" I asked tauntingly.

"Not at all," Shino replied slyly and calmly, "Are you?"

"I'm not, but you should be," I said tauntingly.

"Let's just get this over with," Shino said already annoyed.

We got into our fighting positions. Then, I got a plan.

"You know you just said something Shikamaru would say, right Shino?" I told him, knowing that he would get sidetracked.

"What? You mean Sir Slack-a-lot?" Shino said to a clone version of me.

He kept rambling on about how annoying Shikamaru is and while he did, I did a shadow doppelganger jutsu and I turned into a shadow-like state. I snuck up on him, got into his shadow, and took control of his physical and verbal abilities. I made him raise his hand in a forfeiting way.

"I give up. I'm just too distracted to fight," I forced him to say.

"Ok then, Asami Mai Hisoka is the winner!" the exam prompter cried out.

I let go of Shino and I went back to my shadow doppelganger's spot and quickly traded places with it. Then, I let my copy dissolve into the wind. I sensed Shino's confused ora quickly change to calm ora. I smiled and winked at him as I skipped away toward the waiting area. Then, Lord Hokage stud up to make an announcement.

"Hold it," he cried out, "I say this fight shall continue. So, I need both fighters to return to the center of the fighting grounds for the match to continue."

"Well, that's stupid, but it's fair, I guess," I muttered to myself.

"Ok, let the fight continue!" the exam prompter yelled out as soon as we came back to the center of the fighting grounds.

"All right, my turn for an attack," Shino said, "Bug swarm jutsu!"

"All right!" I yelled out, "Let's do this! Aqua Barrier!"

The bugs stopped right in front of my Aqua Barrier and surrounded the barrier. Then, the bugs started to attack my Aqua Barrier. Once they broke through they attacked Sophie and Nerugui. They both got hurt really bad. The bugs returned back to Shino and went to their resting place after that. That's when I got mad.

"All right, that's it!" I said in anger, "Time I show you why I've been working so hard and pushing myself to be a better ninja."

I closed my eyes slowly and snapped them open.

"Sharingan!" I cried out as I opened my eyes, "Now I'll show you what I'm all about!"

"Man, her chakra just spiked up really high. She definitely means business," Kankuro exclaimed.

"Gaara, what exactly does she mean by all that?" Temari asked looking at Gaara.

"She's about her life goal," he replied calmly, "She wants to show everyone that she can be a good ninja without her eyesight. She's always wanted to be a great ninja like her brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. That's what she means."

"Oh, all right," Temari replied calmly.

"All right! Eat this Shino!" I yelled out, "Shadow doppelganger jutsu!"

A clone appeared out of nowhere.

"Cover me!" I told my clone.

"Right!" my clone replied, "Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!"

I ran over to Sophie and Nerugui while my clone distracted Shino. I used my serpent healing jutsu to bring them out of the darkness.

"Nerugui, how is my clone doing?" I asked him once he was up off the ground.

He told me that Shino's about to attack my clone.

"All right then. Sophie, now is a good time to use wolf fang over fang," I commanded, "Ok?"

"Ruff!" Sophie replied confidently.

Nerugui squeaked to let me know that it's now or never.

"Now," I said as I stud up, "Let's do this! Human Mimicry!"

Sophie jumped onto my back while I was on all fours. Then, I was engulfed in smoke and when the smoke cleared, I looked like her.

"Let's do this Sophie!" I said confidently.

"Ruff," she barked back.

"Ninja art, Wolf Fang over Fang," I cried out as Sophie and I charged at Shino and started to spin rapidly until the air around us made us look like we turned into tornados.

Shino tried to use his bugs as a shield, but it didn't work. Sophie and I blew right through his bugs and did a direct hit to Shino. He flew through the air and hit the wall of the arena. He fell to the ground and was out cold. The exam prompter stepped in as Shino was taken away on a stretcher.

"Asami Mai Hisoka is the winner!" he called out.

I could feel Gaara's father, Lord Kazekage, staring at me with an impressed ora. I smiled a very excited smile as I walked back to the waiting area. I was very proud of myself for beating bug-boy Shino Aburame. When I got to the waiting area, I sensed Sasuke standing in the doorway with proud ora around him. I smiled at him. I sensed him smiling back in a proud way. I felt the vibrations of Sakura and Ino running towards us. I turned and smiled happily at them. I could tell they were smiling back at me.

"That was amazing!" Sakura called to me.

"Thanks Sakura," I replied, still smiling.

"I'm really proud of you sis," Sasuke told me.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask, but," I paused, "Do… Do you think that…"

I looked down at the ground nervously and shuffled my feet. Sakura and Ino were confused, but Sasuke knew what I was nervous about. He continued to smile though.

"Sis, I know Itachi would be really proud of you too," Sasuke assured me, "Especially on the subject of how much stronger you've gotten."

I looked up at Sasuke in surprise. I just wasn't sure about what Sasuke told me.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" I accused him.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"Well…" I teased.

Then, I felt the vibrations of someone else approaching. Two people, actually. One was Kiba with Akamaru, but I couldn't tell who the second person was. I could tell that the second person, who ever it may be, followed Kiba and Akamaru up here without either one of them knowing. I turned to Kiba with a serious look on my face.

"What's with the serious look Asami," Kiba asked confused.

"Did you know you were followed up here?" I asked in a quiet, secretive tone.

"I was?" Kiba asked, turning around to see if anyone was behind him.

"Yes, but he's using a chakra cover jutsu," I told him.

"Then how come you can sense him and not Akamaru?" Kiba asked with doubtful ora around him.

"Because I have the senses of a shadow wolf," I replied.

"Oh, ok?" Kiba said suspiciously.

"Who's…" I started, but the exam prompter calling Gaara and Sasuke down to the fighting grounds interrupted me.

As Gaara passed by, Sophie barked at him to let him know I wanted to talk to him really quickly.

"What's up Asami?" Gaara asked glancing at me from to corner of his eye.

"Please try not to kill Sasuke, no matter how hard he pushes you," I pleaded with him, "Promise me, please?"

"I'll try my hardest," he told me as he walked over to kiss me on the forehead.

But when he did, instead of kissing me on the forehead like **he** planed (Keyword: **he**) I stud up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Gaara pulled away slowly.

"Please be careful," I pleaded with him.

"I will be," he told me as he walked down to fight, but I knew this would end in catastrophe, and it turns out, I was right…


	13. Chapter 13 Let the Ninja Hunt Begin

Chapter 13

Let the Ninja Hunt Begin

As Sasuke and Gaara fought, I didn't know who to cheer for. On one hand, I wanted to cheer Sasuke on because he was my brother. But on the other hand, I wanted to cheer Gaara on because I loved him. At one point during the match, Gaara made a ball of sand around himself and started to chant. I knew what was coming next.

"Gaara…" I said to myself in a worried tone, "Don't do it. Please don't do it. Don't turn into Shukaku. You promised…"

I felt tears start to fill my eyes. I could tell Temari was staring at me in confusion.

"How do you know about Shukaku?" Temari asked in a confused tone.

"I know about it because I have the half of Shukaku Gaara is missing," I replied, as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"There's no way you have the other half of Shukaku," Kankuro remarked.

"Are you sure about that?" I commented, "Why do you think Gaara would fall in love with me? The only way that could even be possible is if we shared the same demon."

"She's got a point Kankuro," Temari commented with neutral ora around her.

"I guess she does," Kankuro replied in a discouraged and annoyed tone.

Kankuro hated it when either Temari or I was right.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled out as he made vibrations showing he was running toward the sand ball protecting Gaara.

"Oh no! Gaara's in huge trouble," I said to myself with a worried tone and nervous feeling in my gut, "Watch out Gaara!"

I sensed Gaara heard every little word I said, but Sasuke didn't. I figured he wouldn't, though. Vibrations that Sasuke made showed that he hit the sand ball and went right through it a direct hit to Gaara. I gasped in horror and shock. The ball of sand started to disintegrate back into Gaara's gourd as he stud there with a bleeding right shoulder. I ran out to stop the match, but I was stopped by Guy sensei. He walked me back to the waiting area when we got there Guy sensei walked over to the rail with me and put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. He had confident and serious ora around him. I wondered why he was up here.

"Guy sensei, what are you doing up here?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask you something important," he told me.

"Well, what's up?" I asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to know why you fought like you did."

"What do you mean?"

"You fought with determination, courage, and strength. What were you trying to prove?"

"I wanted to prove to the world that I could be a great ninja without my eyesight."

"I see."

Guy sensei then realized how that could be insulting. I knew he wanted to apologize, but I was one step ahead of him.

"It's ok," I assured him, "I know it wasn't intentional."

"Oh, all right then," he replied.

Then, there was a tingle that went up and down my spine. I told Guy sensei to go back to where he was before and that I sensed trouble down there. He complied with my order. I sensed a jutsu being used. It was meant to put people to sleep. I did the hitsuji hand sign (the ram hand sign) and yelled out the word release. I, in turn, wasn't affected by the jutsu's effect. I ran down to find Kakashi sensei and Sakura to make sure they were ok. When I got close to them, I almost ran into Sakura while she was waking up Shicamaru and Naruto. There was another ninja hound too, or so Nerugui told me. Nerugui informed me that the dog was a brown bulldog and that he was summoned by Kakashi sensei (go figure). When Shicamaru and Naruto were awake, Kakashi sensei gave us a new mission.

"Go find and help Sasuke track down and take down Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari," Kakashi sensei commanded, "You got it?"

"We got it," Sakura replied for us.

Guy sensei made a hole in the wall behind us. Everyone jumped through, except me. I hesitated to go through the hole. Kakashi sensei noticed my hesitation. But I went through after Sakura called to me.

"Asami, hurry up! We've got to catch up with Sasuke!" Sakura called to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back as I ran to catch up with them.

Once I caught up with the others, I sensed someone following us. I told the others that we were being watched. We came up with a plan where Shicamaru would distract the stalkers while the rest of us find Sasuke.

"Are you sure about this Shicamaru?" I asked him in a concerned tone.

"Yea, I'm sure Asami," he assured me.

"All right, just be careful," I told him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Shicamaru commented, "Now go, before you lose Sasuke's scent."

"All right Shicamaru. Bye!" I called as Sakura, Naruto, Nerugui, Sophie, Kakashi sensei's dog, and I ran off after Sasuke.

We eventually found Sasuke fighting Gaara. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi sensei's dog joined into the fight while I, being the fearful child I used to be and seemed to still be some-what, hid behind a tree in concern and panic. I just couldn't fight Gaara like this. It's not because I liked him, but because I was afraid of him hurting me. And that horror soon became reality…


	14. Chapter 14 The Bond of Friendship

Chapter 14

The Bond of Friendship Overcomes all Evil

"Peek-a-boo, I see you," Gaara said looking down on me.

I gasped in shock and horror. My life flashed before my eyes, but one memory in particular stud out, the day Gaara and I met.

. . .

I was four years old and a semi-social butterfly (this was while the Uchiha clan still existed). Itachi was giving me a piggy-back ride home after Itachi, Sasuke, and I visited Aunty and Uncle. I yelled out the word "weeeee!" at random times while I rode on Itachi's back. I was licking my favorite type of lollypop when I saw one of the five Kage enter our house.

"Itachi, which Kage just entered our house?" I asked curiously.

"You're very observant," he told me, "That was Lord Kazekage and his three children, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara."

"Do you think one of them will want to be my friend?" I asked Sasuke.

"You bet sis," he replied happily.

"Mother, we're home!" I called out as we entered the house.

My mother walked in with happy aura all around her.

"Asami, what have I told you about yelling in the house?" she said in a disciplinary tone.

"Sorry mom," I apologized.

"Come with me, you three," mother commanded, "We have guests and I want you to come meet them."

"Ok mom, we're coming," I exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh and Asami," my mother called, "No sugar till our guests are gone."

"Oh man, no fair," I said in a disappointed tone, "But Aunty gave me this lollypop to eat."

"You can have that, but that's all the sugar you'll be having for a while, so savor it while you can," my mother told me.

"Oh, ok," I replied as I finished off my lollypop.

My mother opened the doors to the kitchen and Kei ran out to greet me. He jumped up and knocked me to the ground with a load thud.

"Ow! Kei, that hurt!" I exclaimed as I sat up rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, sorry Asami," Kei apologized.

"It's ok Kei," I assured him.

"I still can't believe that's the girl with the other half of Shukaku," I heard a young girl say as she made vibrations showing her walking into the room.

"Who are you?" I asked as I got off the ground.

"My name is Temari, first and last daughter of Lord Kazekage," she informed me.

Two more people walked into the room.

"Who are the two people who just walked into the room's names?" I asked while Nerugui jumped up onto my shoulder and rubbed up against my cheek to welcome me home.

"My name is Kankuro," one of them said, "First-born son of Lord Kazekage."

"And I am Lord Kazekage," a man with an older voice said.

"I thought you had three children, Lord Kazekage," Itachi asked politely.

"I do, but the third is still in the kitchen," Lord Kazekage replied.

"Asami," my mother called to me as she walked into the kitchen, "Come help me with the dishes please."

"Ok mom, I'm coming," I called back as I skipped into the kitchen after my mother.

"Hey mom," I said while washing and drying the dishes, "What did Temari mean when she talked about me having half of something called Shukaku?"

I felt someone sitting at the table behind my mother and me staring at me with curious eyes.

"Well, Shukaku is a sand demon. He originally was an evil monk from the sand village who was sealed in a jar of tea. Shukaku is a reincarnation of that evil monk," mom informed me, "You share that demon with Lord Kazekage's third son, Gaara."

"Wait a sand grain flowing through a timer second," I interrupted, "When did it enter my awesome body? Was there a demonic jutsu involved? Where's father right now? Why am I getting off topic? I don't know and I don't care!"

"Sis," Sasuke interrupted, "Are you on another sugar rush?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, I'll never tell," I told him.

"Sis," he said suspiciously.

"Let the sugar rush… BEGIN!" I yelled out stupidly.

I heard the person at the table start to choke on something. So, I ran over to them and did the hemlock maneuver for about ten seconds till the boy coughed up the object he was choking on. He coughed a few more coughs, inhaled and exhaled deeply, and looked at me in a shy way.

"Are you ok now?" I asked him kindly.

"Yea, I'm fine," he replied sheepishly, "Who are you?"

"My name is Asami Mai Hisoka," I replied with a kind smile, "What's your name?"

"It's Gaara," the boy told me, "Second-born son of Lord Kazekage."

"So, you're Gaara," I exclaimed happily, "It's nice to meet you."

"You're… You're not afraid of me?" Gaara said in a shocked and surprised tone.

"Why would I be Gaara?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Never mind," he told me, noticing my eyes and their fogginess.

I stud up as he did and looked away in an ashamed way. He got a confused aura around him. Then he asked the one question I dread.

"What happened to your eyes? They're all foggy," he asked in curiosity.

"Well…" I paused, looking down in embarrassment, "If I tell you, do you promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Why would I make fun of you?" Gaara asked in a concerned tone.

"Kids at the academy make fun of me all the time for it," I told him.

"What is it that they make fun of you for?" he asked again, "And I promise I won't make fun of you."

"Ok, I… well…" I paused and sighed in distress, "I'm blind."

"Really? I never would have guessed that," Gaara told me, seeing my sad face, "But you know, you shouldn't be ashamed of being blind. That's what makes you special. And don't think of blindness as a disadvantage, think of it as a way to improve your skills so that, even without your eyesight, you can still be a great ninja like everyone else."

"You really think that's true?" I asked looking at him with a hopeful look on my face.

"You bet I do," Gaara replied with happy aura, "You wanna be friends?"

"You bet I do," I replied.

We both giggled happily. Then, I came back to reality…

…

Gaara jumped down and prepared to strike. I covered my face with a fearful look upon it. Gaara looked at my fear-filled facial expression and stopped his arm raised high in the air.

"Asami, look out!" Sakura yelled out in fear.

Gaara held his position like a statue carved in marble. That's when Sasuke struck. I screamed out in surprise. I ran up to Sasuke, who was beating the heck out of Gaara, and tried to separate them. But then, Sasuke did something I thought he'd never do. Sasuke hit me and knocked me to the ground. The hit was so strong; I ended up blacking out and didn't wake up till a week later…


	15. Chapter 15 A Blast from the Past

Chapter 15

A Blast from the Past

"Is she awake yet?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Naruto, calm down. She's in Acoma and you can't rush someone's recovery time," Sakura explained, "Right Kakashi sensei?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course," he replied, probably while reading the book _Make-Out Paradise_ by the one of the legendary sannin, Master Jiraiya.

Sasuke was just sitting next to my bed with his hand on top of mine. I could tell that he felt really bad and wanted to beat himself senseless. I honestly felt bad for him. So, I decided to let everyone know I was awake.

"Huh? Who's there?" I called out, faking being weak and quiet.

"Asami! Thank goodness you're alive!" Sasuke said happily, "Sis, I'm really sorry about hurting you like that."

"It's all right big brother," I assured him, "Besides, it was mostly a stupid move on my part that caused this whole mess to begin with."

"I guess you're right," he replied.

"We all have to get home, Asami. Sorry we couldn't stay longer," Sakura chimed in.

"It's alright Sakura," I looked over at Sasuke, "You should go home too, big brother. You need to get proper sleep."

"Alright Asami," he told me as he got up to leave, "I'll be back soon."

"Ok," I replied, "Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Yea, what's up?"

"I know this is random but," I paused for suspense porpoises, "Kamikaze watermelon!"

I giggled to myself.

"I think that medication is getting to your head," Sasuke remarked as he left.

That's when Nerugui sat up quickly from lying down on my chest.

"What's up Nerugui?" I asked him.

Then, my eyesight started to materialize again. I sat up and looked over at the windowsill. Sitting there was a ferret that looked like Nerugui, but was light pink with a white bow and light blue eyes. I stared in awe at the resemblance. The mysterious angelic-looking ferret then leaped over and landed right in front of Nerugui and sat down. Nerugui walked up next to her and pretended to stretch and put his tail behind her in a romantic way. She scooted away from him. He scooted closer to her. That's when I intervened.

"Nerugui, this is neither the time nor the place for romance. If you haven't noticed, we're in a hospital," I told him.

I turned to look at the angelic ferret.

"Sorry about him, uh… What's your name?"

"It's Mitsukai Tenshi," the pink ferret told me.

I just stared in awe at the fact that the ferret could talk. Then, she stud up and jumped back to the windowsill. I snapped out of it and asked her to wait.

"Yes, what is it?" Mitsukai Tenshi asked, looking at me.

"Three things," I replied, "One, why do you keep appearing and disappearing? You're not a mysterious superhero you know."

"You will find out, in time," she replied.

"Two, how can you talk? You're a ferret! Not a human!"

"Once again, you will find out, in time."

"And three, can I call you by your last name, Tenshi?"

"You will…" she paused and rethought her answer, "Yes, you may call me Tenshi. Now, it is time I take my leave. Good-bye, young Asami Mai Hisoka of the Uchiha and Inuzuka clan."

My eyesight disintegrated once I saw Itachi walk into the room.

I gasped in shock for two reasons. Reason one was that my eyesight disappearing once again. Reason two was that Itachi actually coming to see me while I was in the hospital. I could tell he was smiling a kind smile. I sighed a relived sigh.

"Good, he doesn't plan on hurting anyone," I thought to myself.

That's when a flashback hit me.

…

Sasuke was giving me a piggy-back ride home because I twisted my ankle running around the house while on a sugar rush. For some reason, we were talking about how I could lose a few pounds.

"I'm just saying, maybe you could lose a few pounds of extra weight," he told me.

"And I'm just saying that according to mother, I'm at the right weight," I replied, "Besides, maybe you should gain some muscles so you wouldn't be in a world of hurt right now."

Then, I realized I went a little too far with that remark. So, I apologized to Sasuke and he accepted my apology. Then he apologized for the comments on my weight, and being the kind person that I am, I accepted his apology. All of a sudden, Sasuke stopped moving. I looked at him with worried eyes.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" I asked him in a worried tone.

"Yea, I'm fine," he told me, but I didn't believe him.

Then, he started to run for home. Once I sensed we were standing in front of our ally, Sasuke's aura changed from worried to fearful.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Everyone is…" Sasuke paused, trying to decide if he should tell me or not, but he figured, for my safety, he would tell me, "dead."

"Sasuke, I'm scared and worried," I exclaimed in a fearful tone.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you sis," Sasuke told me.

"But who's going to protect mother and father?" I asked, full of fear and panic.

"Oh no! I forgot about mother and father!" Sasuke exclaimed, "We've got to go home and make sure they're ok!"

"Then let's get moving!" I said.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not carrying a six year old on your back," Sasuke claimed.

"Sasuke, who ever did this could already be at our house! We have to hurry!"

"Alright, alright. Let's get going."

Sasuke started to run home with me on his back. When we got home, Kei came over to me in a limping motion. Kei told us that Itachi attacked him and was about to kill mom and dad.

"Kei, where's Nerugui?" I asked in a concerned tone.

That's when Nerugui jumped onto my shoulder. I stroked his fur.

"I'm so glad you're ok," I said smiling.

I heard a loud thud coming from one of the many rooms of the house. I got up and ran toward the room where the thud came from. Sasuke ran after me. I barged into the room where the noise came from and felt someone hit the back of my neck. That's when I blacked out…

When I awoke, I was in a room on top of what felt like a wood frame bed with a mattress, blanket, and a pillow. I tried to sit up, but I failed miserably. There was a loud creek from the opening of the door leading into the damp, humid room. I felt Nerugui jump into my lap and lie down. I just stroked his fur as he stayed curled up on my lap. I heard footsteps as someone entered the room.

"Who's there?" I called out in fear, "And where am I?"

"My dear little sister, you're awake," a familiar voice said.

"Itachi, is that you?" I muttered.

"Yes, it's me. My dearest sister," Itachi claimed, "I've been so worried about you."

"Where are we?" I asked, finally being able to sit up.

"We are at the Akatsuki headquarters," he told me, "I'm now officially the leader of the Akatsuki as well."

"Why am I here and not with Sasuke?" I asked him curiously.

"Because Sasuke will have a hard time taking care of even himself, Asami," Itachi said, "So how do you expect him to take care of both of you at once?"

"I guess he couldn't," I answered disappointedly, "But Itachi?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" he asked with caring aura.

"Why did you do it?" I questioned him, "Why did you destroy almost everyone in our clan?"

"To protect Kohanah and everyone in it," he told me.

Then he explained everything to me. Once he did, I asked him a question that had a saddening answer.

"So, you weren't and aren't and aren't really going to hurt Sasuke, right?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well Asami, now that Sasuke hates me, he'll one day try to kill me in revenge for the village," Itachi claimed, "So, I may very well have to hurt Sasuke, or even worse."

My smile faded as tears filled my eyes. Itachi made vibrations showing him kneeling down in front of me with comforting aura.

"But you know what?" Itachi started.

"What?" I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes and looking up in his general direction.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

"Really? Do you promise? Would you pinky swear on that?"

"Yes I would and will pinky swear on that."

Itachi extended his pinky out in between us. I did the same and we rapped our pinkies around each other to complete the pinky swear. And to this day, he still hasn't failed to keep that promise…

…

"What are you doing here Itachi?" I asked in a concerned tone, "What if you get caught?"

"I'm here to keep the promise I made to you a long time ago," he replied, "You remember, don't you?"

"I just had a flash-back about that," I told him.

"Well that was convenient," he remarked, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty good," I told him.

"Well then, I guess you won't need this then, huh?" he said as he pulled out of his pocket a…

"Unicorn Horn lollypop! Can I please have it? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I pleaded.

"Oh…" he trailed off teasingly.

"Come on, please?" I begged him.

"Oh, all right, take it," he said unwrapping the delectable smelling treat and handed it to me.

I smiled as I wolfed down the delectable delicacy. Once I finished it, it was time for me to go to bed. So, Itachi tucked me in and kissed me good-night on my forehead. I fell asleep instantly. And I awoke, I found a surprise visitor waiting for me…


End file.
